Honeysweet
by Kuroeia
Summary: [Lori x Menory, smutfic] They were once one Hollow with two souls. Now they're two Arrancar with one soul.


**A/N: **Requested by **Esotaria**, I'm pretty sure. I hope you enjoy it. As I say in my profile, I'm nowhere near as good at smut as I am at genfic, so if you want the good stuff, go to my **Empatheia**account and read that.

Enjoy!

**xoxoxox**

_**Honeysweet**_

**xoxoxox**

"Dismissed, girls," Aizen-sama said, waving a hand indulgently.

Lori and Menory bowed in unison, then raised their heads and winked. They made sure to sway enticingly as they walked out. Though he never took them up on the unspoken invitation, they knew he appreciated it. And since it was Aizen-sama, that meant it was basically an order.

The hallways were deserted. Menory caught Lori's hand and let it swing casually between them. They disliked being out of physical contact with each other, since they had once been a twinned Hollow, two souls entwined in one malevolent form. Their transformation to Arrancar status had split them into two bodies, but it felt strange to be apart and they tended to unconsciously mirror their prior state whenever possible.

"Do you think he'll need us again tonight?" Lori asked timidly. She was quiet and tended towards shyness, using her lustrous dark hair to hide behind. Though she put on a show for Aizen-sama, she much prefered to slink about in the shadows without notice.

Menory shook her blonde head and smiled. "Nah, I doubt it. Those new lackeys are dying to impress him, he'll be tied up with assigning them chores for the next while." She was outgoing and brash, with a rakish smile and debonair attitude.

Lori pressed close against her side and sighed with relief. "Oh, good. I hate having all those people staring at me."

Menory laughed easily and leaned her head against Lori's as they walked. "It's all right, babe. You know I wouldn't let them touch you."

That elicited a blush and a smile. They reached their quarters and turned right with military precision. Though they were two bodies now, they hadn't lost the knack of reading each other's minds.

"Alone at last," Menory said with a devilish grin.

Lori blushed even deeper, but held out her arms to let Menory undo the clasps of her white uniform until it slid to the floor. It slithered down her legs to land in a warm silky pile at her feet. Her skin was not much darker than the fabric, and unblemished. There was no need for those in a world where nothing died, cells included. She glowed in the dim light, except where her long hair threw shadows across her skin.

Menory scanned her appreciatively, just as she did every time, then casually dropped her own clothing. She, unlike Lori, had visible sculpted muscles across her arms and thighs and abdomen. Her battles tended to be flashy, gory displays of brute strength and cunning attacks. Lori was more the stealthy, strike-from-the-shadows type. When the worked together, they never failed, for what one missed the other inevitably caught.

Lori submitted softly when Lori stepped in and drew their bodies together. They felt so much more comfortable like this, almost as though they were back in one body like they should have been. She was seldom assertive, but this time is was she who reached up and tangled her fingers in golden hair, tugging Menory's face down to meet her searching mouth. Menory's skin tasted faintly of spice and citrus, sharp and enthralling. Menory told her that she tasted like moonbeams, which didn't make any sense but made her smile and blush anyway.

Menory let her explore for a while, tilting her head occasionally to allow access to difficult spots like behind her ears. Lori tasted until her tongue dried, then she wetted it again by sliding it gently into Menory's mouth, where it was lathered and sucked on until Lori felt close to fainting with desire-dizzyness.

"Come on," Menory murmured against the corner of her lips.

Lori nodded and sank into the bed with the other half of her bizarre soul.

Menory's fingers immediately reached for the sweet spot, and she was startled into a gasp. Menory didn't usually move quite _that _fast. She clenched her thighs around the hand and pressed her lips fervently to Menory's collarbone, sucking ferociously until the flesh turned purple in affront.

Menory's other hand reached around to slide sensually down her flawless pale back, until it found her rear and and slipped teasingly between them to cup the right cheek. She pulled Lori in until there was hardly an inch of them in front that was not touching. Friction heat blossomed everywhere they were separate. The air around them warmed quickly.

"Come back, come back, Lori," Menory whispered into her ear, following the words with her flicking tongue. "Let's be one person again."

Lori moaned and arched forwards, grinding their hipbones together. She pushed her hands up between their slipsliding bodies to hold them over Menory's damp breasts, caressing the nipples instinctually and licking her way slowly up her neck.

Menory made a sound that Lori knew well, and she smiled before taking one hand away to replace it considerably lower. Menory was slippery and pulsating with desire, so Lori didn't hesitate in thrusting two fingers as far as she could until the blonde Arrancar choked on her inhale and curled around Lori helplessly.

It was different that usual, Lori thought dispassionately. On most occasions, Menory took the lead and left Lori wrung out and panting hours after they started. This time, however, Menory couldn't seem to make a move. Lori's fingers were lord and lady of the kingdom, just for this one night. She smiled. This was not an opportunity to waste.

Menory was on her stomach before she could voice a protest, and Lori was pressed full-length across her back with her fingers still firmly in place and moving rhythmically. Lori caught her hands and held them tightly together in the small of her back, twisting her shoulders slightly but not to the point of real pain.

Then she began her work in earnest, sliding her fingers in and out and back and forth across Menory's... what had that woman called it, all those years ago? Oh, of course... _frothing yoni._ There was no other accurate description for the maelstrom of desire that swirled around Menory's sexual center, so Lori grinned to herself and thought the words over and over again as she thrust mercilessly.

Menory slammed her forehead into the mattress, sweat-riddled and convulsively squeezing all her muscles in turn, especially those in her legs. The blood was being crushed from Lori's hand, but she didn't mind. She was lost in pleasure herself, unexpectedly aroused by topping Menory. She knew the favour would be returned in time.

The thought spurred her on, and she introduced her other hand to the front, slipping it over the little fleshy button that made Menory twitch and howl no matter which way she touched it. It was a bit difficult to work both hands at once, but she was proud of her ability to multitask and made it work after a few seconds of practice.

The results were instantaneous-- Menory shrieked and arched backwards into Lori, who felt gratified in a way that was unfamiliar and very pleasant.

She continued with her ministration, stroking and pushing and rubbing and delving until Menory howled ecstatically and nearly threw her off in the throes of pleasure.

Almost instantly, Lori found herself flat on her back with her knees hooked around Menory's shoulders.

"That rocked," Menory said exuberantly. "Your turn."

Lori opened her mouth to say something undoubtedly chivalrous, then nearly bit it off when Menory attacked her nethers with her skillful, unreasonably strong tongue. Powerful fingers carefully separated the folds of her, then pushed confidently into her. Lori started making noise, something she rarely did. Tonight was special, for some reason she had yet to determine. It was worth moaning over.

She wrapped her thighs around Menory's ears helpless, knowing it would make it difficult to breathe but unable to stop herself. Her fingers tangled in the white sheets and yanked until they were half off the mattress, which only gave her more to clutch. Sweat ran between her breasts in thin rivulets.

Menory pulled her fingers partially out, making Lori groan until she replaced them, but this time with her thumb caressing Lori's back entrance suggestively.

Lori made a sound she was fairly sure she'd never made before, something between a high-pitched moan and a begging yowl.

She could _feel_ Menory smiling against her, and that turned her on to the point of bursting.

"Please," she gasped, temporarily giving up on dignity as a useless venture.

Menory giggled. The vibrations coursed through Lori's hyper-sensitive clitoris and she arched upwards, white-knuckled agains the sheets. Her blonde other half could be sadistic, sometimes, but tonight was _special_. Menory hummed, sending Lori into transports of bliss and making her silently beg for release, then thrust three fingers as deep as she could into Lori's slit and let her thumb push into Lori's ass.

Lori shrieked, beyond shame or caring. Her body convulsed against Menory's, who smiled wickedly and held her down for several more seconds while thrusting powerfully with both fingers and tongue.

She only relented when Lori lay limp as a rag, totally wrung out and half-unconscious with rapture.

"How was that?" she asked smugly.

Lori only managed to move her eyes downwards enough to meet Menory's. She smiled faintly.

Menory knew what she meant and smiled back. Then she searched for the thin blanket that they shared and pulled it over both of them. She settled her arm around Lori's waist and tucked the dark head under her chin until she could feel Lori's breath against her throat.

Then they both closed their eyes and succumbed to sleep. Aizen-sama would undoubtedly need them tomorrow. But for tonight...

Their dreams were honey-sweet.

**XoxoxoxoX**


End file.
